Awakening
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Walpurgisnacht has finally been defeated, but at what cost to Homura?


_Plink. Plink._

_Huh?_

The girl stirred as she felt some raindrops on her face, her violet eyes fluttering open. She let out a groan as she sat up, head pounding and spinning, causing her to fall back on the ground. She gave a soft cry as she cracked her skull on the hard concrete, further pain swelling in her head.

She closed her eyes again and breathed heavily, letting the gentle rain fall on her. It was a cold, drenching drizzle that soaked her to the bone. Then again, it probably didn't help that the clothes she was wearing were completely sodden. They felt heavy, as if she had been laying in the rain for days.

What had happened? She couldn't remember anything. Her mind was completely blank, devoid of any sort of memories. Her heart clenched as she opened her eyes, looking around wildly. This wasn't right; she should be able to remember something, but nothing came. All she could see were flashes of yellow, blue and red along with a sudden burst of purple that resonated with power. But that was it; nothing else came.

The girl sat up again, slower this time, a hand on her head. Everything was still spinning, but she gritted her teeth and bore it. She glanced around and saw she was in an alley. Chunks of concrete were near the entrance, but there was just enough room for her to get through.

With another groan, she put her hands on the walls and stood up. She squeezed her eyes together tightly when a stabbing pain shot through her right leg. It nearly made her collapse, but she shifted her weight to her left side.

She exited the alley and looked around, finding herself in a large city that looked like it had been through a war. Huge piece of buildings were strewn across the streets and lodged in the river. What had happened? Again, the flashes of color appeared in the back of her mind, this time accompanied by an inhuman cry. Nothing else came, however, as she slowly hobbled down the street.

After a little while, she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, closing her eyes as she panted. Why was she even bothering to do this? She had nowhere to go and knew nothing. She was completely lost...

She let out a sigh and dropped her head onto her knees, letting the rain continue pouring on her, until a gentle touch on her shoulder made her nearly jump out of her skin. When she looked up, an old woman was standing there, her eyes wide and eyebrows arched. She held an umbrella over the girl, though it did nothing to help her.

"My. What are you doing out here?" the woman asked. She gave the girl a gentle smile and received nothing but a blank stare from the girl. The woman offered her a hand and she hesitated before taking it. She used the wall to stand up, nearly collapsing against the woman. "Let's get you home, dear." She gave the girl a warm smile and the girl nodded, the same blank look still on her face.

* * *

Within the hour, the woman had taken the girl back to her house and gotten her bathed, then into warm, clean clothes. The girl's expression didn't change at all, simply going through the motions as the woman helped her. Now, the pair sat at the table, the girl staring at a mug of tea.

"Drink up." The woman smiled as she took a sip from her own mug. The girl picked it up with trembling hands, letting the hot beverage chase away the last of the cold that still clung to her. "What were you doing out in the rain like that, dear?" The woman looked at the girl who didn't respond at all, then she blinked. "Where are my manners? I'm Ishido Hanako. What's your name?"

At the question, the girl closed her eyes and shuddered. Her mind suddenly began to race as memories tried to poke through, though nothing came except two words: "Akemi Homura." Her violet eyes widened as her hands shook more. Finally, she had remembered something, but it was so minor. But having her name, at least, brought her some solace and she took a few deep breaths and a sip of the tea, trying to calm herself. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, I-Ishido-san..." Now that she was talking, simple rules of etiquette were remembered. She bowed her head in respect and thanks to the older woman, violet eyes still blank despite the whirlwind that was her mind.

Hanako just smile, however, and lifted Homura's head up. "It's nice to meet you, Akemi-chan. You can call me obaa-chan if you'd like." Homura nodded a bit, her mind quickly going blank again. "What were you doing out in the rain?" The question came again, as gentle as before.

"I-I don't know..." Homura looked down at her still-shaking hands, trying in vain to remember anything. "I-I don't know anything..."

Hanako blinked but kept the smile on her face. "Do you have anywhere to go?" Homura shook her head and tears began to drip out of her eyes. A somehow familiar pang of loneliness hit her heart and she began to sob. Hanako wrapped her arms around the girl, shushing her and whispering comforting words in her ear. Eventually, the tears stopped and Homura dried them, looking up at Hanako. "You can stay with me then."

"Thank you..." Homura clung to Hanako and closed her eyes, falling victim to the exhaustion that had hovered over her since she had woken up.

* * *

So you probably wan't an explanation. I'll give it. I decided to keep the A/N for the end this time because I'm a dick like that.

This story is based off one of my now five PMMM blogs. This is based off an AU my muse gave to me. All of the magical girls managed to survive till Walpurgisnacht. Mami died shortly after the battle started. Sayaka performed a suicide attack like Kyouko did to Oktavia. That weakened Walpurgis enough to allow Kyouko and Homura to defeat it. Kyouko was hit by a building, however, and fell into a coma. Homura managed to make a bow (like her New World one) and defeat Walpurgis, but it had an adverse effect on her due to the strain: she lost all of her memories.

The only thing she knows is her name.


End file.
